culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Eat the Heat
| Label = RCA/BMG Ariola (Europe) Epic (US) | Producer = Dieter Dierks | Last album = Russian Roulette (1986) | This album = Eat the Heat (1989) | Next album = Staying a Life (1990) | Misc = }} | title = Accept Eat the Heat review | accessdate = February 4, 2013 | last = Jeffries | first = Vincent | work = AllMusic | publisher = Rovi Corporation}} | rev2 = Collector's Guide to Heavy Metal | rev2Score = 4/10 | noprose = yes }} Eat the Heat is the eighth studio album by German heavy metal band Accept, released in 1989. It was recorded at Dierks-Studios, in Cologne, from September 1988 to January 1989. Although Jim Stacey is presented as rhythm guitar player in the album line-up, the album credits also state that all guitar work on the album was played by Wolf Hoffmann. Jim Stacey did perform second guitar live with the band. Until 2010's Blood of the Nations, this was Accept's only album without Udo Dirkschneider as lead vocalist. U.D.O. contributes with crowd vocals on "Turn the Wheel". U.D.O. has also covered the song "X-T-C" on the 2001 compilation A Tribute to Accept II. Accept later recorded "Generation Clash II" based on "Generation Clash" with Udo Dirkschneider on vocals for their 1994 album Death Row. U.D.O. will still regularly perform tracks from this album, including "X-T-C". A music video was made for "Generation Clash". Supporting tour The Eat the Heat tour consisted of David Reece on vocals, Wolf Hoffmann on lead guitar, Peter Baltes on bass, Stefan Kaufmann on drums, and Jim Stacey (ex-Break Point) on rhythm guitar. The first leg of the tour consisted of the band headlining at small clubs around the U.S. for about two months. Kaufmann sustained a back injury during this period, and was replaced by House of Lords drummer Ken Mary. Accept then began a North American act with W.A.S.P. and Metal Church. The tour overall was a disappointment, plagued with poor attendance numbers and a failure to draw the American crowds that the band had hoped to appeal to with this new lineup. A rumored behind-stage fight at the Vic Theater in Chicago between Reece and Baltes led to the band splitting up, and the tour was subsequently cancelled. Track listings All lyrics and music written by Accept and Deaffy. European version US version 2014 Remastered Version Personnel ;Band members * David Reece – vocals * Wolf Hoffmann – all guitars * Jim Stacey – rhythm guitar in live shows * Peter Baltes – bass * Stefan Kaufmann – drums Additional Musicians * Jacky Virgil - backing vocals on "Chain Reaction" * Mark Dodson - crowd vocals on "Turn the Wheel" ;Production *Dieter Dierks – producer, engineer, mixing, arrangements with Accept *Topo – mixing, assistant engineer *Norbert Gutzmann – technician *Bob Ludwig – mastering at Masterdisk, New York *Gaby "Deaffy" Hauke – management, cover idea *George Chin – cover photo *Ashley Kramer – back photo *Hentschel Grafic Service – cover design Charts References Category:1989 albums Category:Accept (band) albums Category:RCA Records albums Category:Epic Records albums Category:Albums produced by Dieter Dierks Category:Glam metal albums